I am Data, an Android
by LadyRiona
Summary: This is a small delve into Comm. Data's mind. Please, tell me what you think of it.
1. Part I

This is just a small delve into Commander Data's mind. I am aiming for this to recognize what he thinks of humanity and how he would like to be part of it. I disclaim any lines I may take from Star Trek Nemesis that Data or B-4 (Data's prototype)uses like 'Why' or whatever may come up. Oh, btw, this is during the time frame of Nemesis just to let you guys know. Anyway, don't forget an opinion like whether you though it was terrible or whether it needed work or blah, blah, blah. I accept any criticism on how to improve my writing. God bless!  
  
~ I am Data, an Android ~  
  
Commander Data sat down on his chair in his room. Spot jumped into his lap, purring.  
  
"Hello Spot," Data said to her, stroking her back softly. She mewled softly and rubbing against his hand with her head.  
  
Data sighed as he began thinking. What was it like to be human? What did it mean? His thoughts drifted to B-4, his brother in a sense. He had given B-4 his memories and it did not seem to have any affect, hardly. But no matter what, B-4 would never be Data. They could try and try as hard as they wanted to make him like Data, but it wouldn't work. Data was his own person, or rather android.  
  
He thought about when he first met Commander Riker. He had been in the Holodeck leaning against a tree, trying to whistle 'Pop Goes the Weasel' but couldn't get it quite right.  
  
"Amazing, you humans," Data had told him when he finished whistling for him.  
  
There were some memories he could and would never forget. He couldn't laugh or cry at them. He sighed again, wondering what if felt like to have feelings. He wondered what the anticipation of Christmas morning or the hurt of disappointment felt like.  
  
'Be glad you don't have feelings, Data. They are only there to be hurt,' Deanna had told him one day.  
  
Data wondered what bond it was that Commander Riker and Counselor Troi shared, what it felt like, what it was, most of all.  
  
"Such is life," he thought aloud, "that I am still not quite human and I desire human feelings."  
  
Spot meowed at him again, rubbing against his arm. Data petted her gently then stood up and set her on his chair. He walked to his window and wondered what people felt when they looked out into the endless voice of starts. He thought about what they wondered.  
  
Captain Picard, Data remembered, had told Shinzon about the feeling they had had when they were younger when they looked into the stars. He had said it was this feeling of wondering what was out there, wondering what was out there, wondering what adventure outer space held for an explorer like himself.  
  
"What is that feeling that he had explained? That feeling of."  
  
Spot meowed again, rubbing against his legs. What were the feelings humans felt when they craved another humans' presence? Was loneliness the name Commander La Forge had given to it? Yes, that was it.  
  
Loneliness. What did it feel like? Why did it come? How often did it come? On what occasions? These questions and more plagued Commander Data as he bent down to picked up Spot.  
  
"What are the feelings that you get when you are content with someone? I think it is the feeling that Commander Riker and Counselor Troi share, the one she called 'love.' What does it feel like?" Data asked out loud.  
  
Spot mewled in a quiet response, purring loudly.  
  
"Who am I, an android, to wonder about this?" 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
"Good-bye." Those were Data's last words towards Captain Jean-Luc Picard after he sent him back to the 'Enterprise.' How he would miss everyone there.  
  
Then a draught of thoughts hit him. Why did he do that? He could have saved himself. Why did he decide to sacrifice himself when he could still be alive and well on the ship? Why?  
  
The answer to those questions was because he was loyal to his Captain, because Captain Picard still had things to do in his life, because he had a crew to tend to. There were too many reasons why and because. Too many reasons for one memory to hold why Data did what he did and was going to do.  
  
Too many reasons why he was going through with his decision. In just a few more seconds, he would be gone into the endless voice of space , alive only in the memories of his friends.  
  
His friends. *HIS* friends. Friends that had stuck beside him since they met him. Friends that had encouraged him to do what was right and to stand up for what he believed in. Friends that had cared for him and loved him. He felt almost sad that he couldn't return their love, could he?  
  
Data turned towards the thalaron radiation mechanism and lifted his phaser. He thought a moment on why he had decided to do this.  
  
'Why?' he asked himself. 'Why am I doing this?'  
  
He sighed and thought, 'Good-bye, my friends. Good-bye.'  
  
He hit the button on his phaser and watched the light going into the thalaron. A huge explosion ensued and consumed everything around Data. He watched as things flew here and there.  
  
The explosion continued and Data was no more. 


End file.
